Homing Missile
The Homing Missile is a guided projectile explosive weapon in War Brokers. It is most commonly used as an anti-aircraft and anti-vehicle weapon. Design and Appearance The Homing Missile resembles an SA-7 Grail (Non-NATO version: the 9k32 Strela 2). The weapon has a scope equipped on the trigger side (usually left side) and has the trigger positioned near the front. The back end of it has a slightly larger diameter than the rest of the tube to allow for missile length and for directed exhaust after firing. The place where the scope connects with rest of the missile launcher has a larger rectangular prism than the rest of the weapon, and a yellow stripe runs along the perimeter of the launcher near its back. Performance Dealing 300 damage per shot, it is not recommended to face a vehicle by yourself unless it is at low health. Even then, there is a chance that you'll get flattened, sent flying, or ripped to shreds by it before you can get deliver the finishing blow. Suffice it to say, you should always fire from cover or safe distances. Vehicles with 200 or below Health are susceptible to the Homing Missile, so they should be top priority if you're aiming for a high kill count with the weapon. This weapon should NEVER be used against infantry units because they are too agile to hit directly (and you can't lock onto them) and the time it takes to reload is approximately 12 seconds long. Players using the Homing Missile generally play more of a support role, taking down armored units that get in the way of teammates equipped with assault weapons. When aiming at a vehicle target, a red rectangle will appear on the target, gradually shrinking for a few seconds before displaying the words "Locked" above it. Accompanying this will be a beeping sound that gradually increases in frequency as the locking process continues. If the missile gets unlocked, then the process will have to repeat itself again. Luckily, it does not take too long to lock on to a target. Keep in mind, that missiles directed towards some aircraft can be countered by flares. Remember that the primary player operating a vehicle will be notified when a missile is locking or locked. However, you might lose your lock if the target gets obstructed or destroyed by another player. Sometimes after firing a locked missile, if the target maneuvers behind a barricade, or pillar or other coverage of some sort, then a locked missile will collide with the barricade instead, leaving the target unscathed. Bugs * The Homing Missile clips through a player's character when viewing them. * Other weapons might be able to interrupt usage of the Homing Missile. Trivia & Tips * Despite having a scope, the player cannot aim down the sights of a Homing Missile. * Despite being an anti-aircraft and anti-tank weapon, it does take much more than a one hit kill against its targets. * A Homing Missile user facing a vehicle (especially an APC or a tank) alone hopefully has his will written, business finished, and affairs in order, as they will be a large target after being pinned as using anti-vehicle weapons. A team of players armed with miniguns and other explosive weapons can assist in taking down said vehicle. Therefore, if you decide to pursue a tank, you should enlist the help of a few teammates first. * A simple way to avoid notifying the target that it's being locked and launched against, is to wait for a few seconds before firing at the selected aircraft, so that the pilot will not know when to fire the flares. The target will either fire them too early, allowing you to hit the aircraft after the flares have despawned, or after the missile has made impact, at which point a valuable set of flares would have been wasted and the damage already dealt. WB homing missile glitch.JPG|The homing missile clip through glitch WB homing missile in use.JPG|Homing missile selected WB homing missile selected.JPG|Homing missile in the selection bar WB homing missile deselected.JPG|Homing missile deselected in the selection bar WB firing a missile.JPG|Firing a homing missile WB deathwish.JPG|Deathwish via tank WB locking on to a helicopter.JPG|Locking on to a helicopter WB locked on to a humvee.JPG|Locked on to a humvee Category:Weapons